ytrialumfandomcom-20200216-history
Madia Nulai
Madia Nulai (Madia Silk Hivoria Nulai) is the True Ytrialum's Keeper of Dream. Personality "I originally designed Madia to be extremely aloof. I honestly set out to make a character like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter." ~Matthew Grice First Age Madia during the first age is a rollercoster of a character behaviourally. She jumps all across the emotional map, covering just about every emotion but anger. She cannot stand death, and even seems to grow queasy at the thought of it, or bringing it. (Keepers, Chapter 22.) She cares deeply for those around her, especially Aevum, who she loves for his leadership skills in times of need, and his quircky awkwardness in less serious conditions. She is easily scared, and known to gasp frequently, if not constantly when something disturbs her or frightens her. Madia is shown to be consistently insightful when she's not mentally floating around with her short attention span. Any time she's in a serious mood, she manages to impress those around her with thoughtfull and deep comments on the situation. She is labeled as a strategist, although she acknowledges there are others in the castle far better at it than her during Dreamers. At the end of Dreamers, however, we see a different side of Madia. When she at last realizes she is trapped within a dream created by Discortunal, and manages to process the fact that the living hell she experienced was false, she first cries tears of joy, before losing all sense of care for the land within her dreams and hunting down Discortunal. Unintentionally she taps into Discortunals though process, and her eyes turn gold like that of Flaevelian's. Discortunal is terrified of this, and Madia seems to get satisfaction out of his terror. Third Age Description According to Keepers: ''"Aevum turned around to find a girl in a dark green coat, with navy blue hair standing there. Her hair was somewhat puffy, but styled and curled at the ends. She smiled at him a little as if she knew exactly how he felt. The girl looked like she was a little younger than Aevum, probably a sixteen or seventeen." ''~Keepers, Chapter 3 Dreamers Original Cover: In the original cover of Dreamers, drawn and coloured by Matthew Grice, Madia appears to have dark blue almost-black hair, being blown upwards by some form of magic wind. She is seen wearing a green tunic with brown leather pants. Her eyes are a deep purple colour. Biography Madia, as one of the keepers, has a very long lifespan, therefore only significant parts of her life are included in this biography. Pre Keeper of Dream Before Madia became the keeper of dream, she kept to herself often as the people in her home town avoided her. Her ability to read minds and people's expressions/behaviours terrified the townsfolk and as a result she was kept in seclusion by her parents. (Who equally feared her.) She was commonly called Silk by many other children her age when she was younger, as that was her middle name and a laughing gesture at her eyes being like purple silk. She originally grew up in a small village south of Urgelra and towards the inlets and deltas of Alarulin's southern areas. However her father sought a job in the new settlement that was being built, and her mother also wished to go to the forest. It is unknown whether they survived the destruction of the village in Keepers Chapter 19, but it seems to be implied they did during the introduction of Dreamers. (Though it's unclear how.) Role as the Keeper of Dream As the keeper of dream, Madia had several important duties during her time in the castle. The most important of these was taking care of the young princesses, who were without parents after the attack of Discortunal. Her other important duties were generally along the lines of planning and discussion. In Dreamers she is seen among the council, where she helps decide what to do about the Draconians silence. Whether this is an accurate depiction of her during concil meetings is up for debate, as in this instance she's in a dream trap. She also is meant to keep the balance of dreams in control as well, though this is less commonly necessary as unless someone deliberately disrupts it, dreams typically remain the same. Relationship Details Category:Characters